Talk:Distracting Blow
Does this skill deal damage with illusion weaponry? Technically the note was correct, not that I'd have left it there anyway. The point was it has a 1/2s activation, not that it would interrupt. --Fyren 06:09, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't think it increases attack speed (THINK). While Protector's Strike does, Distracting Blow, as I recall, works like Savage Slash and Distracting Shot-- there would be an aftercast so the attack per second remains the same. Either was, 10 recharge is too much, and I doubt an IW would have the energy to increase damage by that little bit when it could just flurry. Silk Weaker 06:17, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Most attack skills don't have aftercasts. I believe only the ranger 1/2s activation attacks have them, and only since they were added in a patch. --Fyren 06:43, 19 September 2006 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 04:29, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Tohn at Kamadan, Jewel of Istan. Ge4ce 01:47, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::5 months too late... --Gimmethegepgun 15:02, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::Better late then never. The Hobo 00:46, 19 June 2007 (CDT) IW so does this work with IW? :I'd assume you wouldn't get an interrupt since IW never hits, but you would have the hald second activation. Lord of all tyria 11:06, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::IW's description just says you deal no damage. Considering Distracting Blow also deal no damage, does it ever hit? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:50, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::Distracting blow hits your actual target and will give you adrenaline. --Fyren 13:52, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Sigh, so same description, but different effects. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:42, 6 May 2007 (CDT) One potential advantage of using this with IW is the AoE. Is just the interrupt effect AoE or the whole attack? - Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 01:32, 4 December 2007 (UTC) cry and dis blow i disagree with them being related, they may be aoe interrupts but they are certainly not interchangeable, i think the other warr interrupts should go back onto that disrupt page because they are a lot more interchangeable being warr skills. -- Xeon 11:59, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :I reverted both since the important part about distracting's related is that they were warrior skills. No one's going to be looking at cry and think "oh, I should bring distracting blow instead." --Fyren 13:54, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, how does your logic prevent us from listing every single Mesmer interrupt as related skill of Cry of Frustration? Not to mention both articles already have the Interrupt QR linked as a related article, which already pre-sorts its skills by profession. Thus, listing "other interrupt skills in the same profession" individually seems completely redundant to me. On the other hand, how does following your logic NOT force us on a crusade that removes the "related skills" of different professions from every skill article? Your logic ignores the secondary profession, and essentially restricts "related skills" as having have to be in the same profession. I see Distraction Blow and Cry as related in the sense of "Oh, I'm a R/Me so I can't use Distraction Blow for the AoE distraction effect, but hey, here's a related skill to Distraction Blow that I can actually use!", or "Hey, I'm an W/Me adrenalin axeman already, and Cry of Frustration actually can work better for me because of its larger radius!". :::Is it really necessary to argue about something like this... Silver Sunlight 15:44, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Hm, sorry if it appears to you as if I am arguing. I'm just trying to make sure everyone is on the same page as to what our expectations are. I don't want to follow what I perceived Fyren's logic to be, if my perceptions are wrong. Ie, currently I perceive that we should not have related skills of other professions at all, but if I act on that perception, I will go on a crusade that might actually end up being rolled back and lead to another discussion on my talk page. Thus it is important to clarify if there are additional circumstances that supports the revert of this case, but not support me going on a crusade removing different-profession skills from other articles. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:48, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::Brevity. There's only three unconditional warrior attack interrupts but there's a zillion mesmer interrupts. I wouldn't mind putting some mesmer interrupts together as related. --Fyren 15:47, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::That only answered one of the two questions. >_<" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:48, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::If you mean about being different professions, my original statement was people aren't going to swap out one for the other. It's not about being cross-profession but being... not crappy, I guess. I'm definitely not going to swap out distracting for cry even if I'm a warrior otherwise using adrenal skills. I see that as just as effective as a mesmer thinking "I'm going to have energy problems, I'd better drop cry and bring distracting to save some." --Fyren 16:22, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::How about a warrior who chance upon Cry of Frustration, and think, "Gee, I wish we warriors have an AoE interrupt"? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:59, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::No, because there's still not enough of a link between the two. We're not going to put hammer bash on gale or magnetic aura on half the warrior stances. --Fyren 20:19, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I would argue that "AoE interrupt" is an effect that is rare (rarer than Warrior interrupts) and non-trivially unique and of sufficient desirable utility (at least in PvE), that I severely contest the claim of "not enough of a link" between those two skills. I see the link between one skill whose primary purpose is AoE interrupt (and secondary purpose as a cheap interrupt) vs another skills whose primary focus is also AoE interrupt (and secondary purpose as AoE damage), as no weaker than the link between Cyclone Axe (which is an attack hitting all foes adjacent to you) vs Hundreds Blades (which is a attack hitting all foes adjacent to your target). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:35, 6 May 2007 (CDT) One of Avatar of Balth's related skills is Mist Form, because they are indeed quite similar... Nothing wrong with that, but they are from different professions. Silver Sunlight 15:52, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :That is my inclination too. And for Cry of Frustration, that is one interrupt skill I would use even if I have 0 points in Domination Magic, because I like it for its AoE effect, and not care about its damage. Obviously, people who are interested in Distraction Blow also do not care about damage. Unfortunately, both of them suffer from the drawback that if you miss your primary target then the additional targets won't be interrupted. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:57, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::Almost nobody uses dblow for its aoe effect, you use it as a critical interrupt of the target you're training. -Auron 17:00, 9 May 2007 (CDT) strike as one how would this work with strike as one? would it deal 5 damage or none? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:37, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :And how about vampiric effect from your weapon ? --Aozora 02:44, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::Vamp and Zealous weps work as normal, not sure about SaO (or Strength of Honor) (T/ ) 21:14, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::You would probably strike for +5 damage, I know that Dshot deals 16 damage on my assassin when used with "Dodge This!" so I would assume it would work the same way. But only 15 damage.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:29, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::NVM, just checked with Signet of Strength, no damage.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:31, 10 May 2008 (UTC) With a Scythe although you wouldn't likely use a Scythe, but if you used Distracting Blow with a Scythe, would you be able to interrupt a larger area of foes? Kind of like how Barrage+Splinter Weapon would create a larger AoE. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :In theory, yes, you would be able to interrupt foes adjacent to your secondary targets as well, but the chances of this actually helping are slim: this already interrupts adjacent foes, and not many enemies will be adjacent to adjacent foes. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:46, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Errr, on second thought, "Despite not dealing any damage, it will still provide 1 strike of adrenaline for each foe it hits." would imply that it's just an AoE attack like Whirlwind Attack (as opposed to Death Blossom with an AoE effect), and Whirlwind Attack with a scythe doesn't work any differently than it does with any other melee weapon. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::yeah, but... with the original effect of Swipe your weapon at the target, dealing no damage but disrupting the target's current action (and the actions of foes adjacent to your target). i'd think you wouldn't need a scythe. you get my point? Description Awesom description imo^^^ -- Wuhy 14:10, 6 October 2008 (UTC)